


Read through You - Charles x Reader

by ailyn147



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailyn147/pseuds/ailyn147
Summary: Charles is one of the main characters from the story I wrote long time ago :)He's a dragon who can turn into human form. You, Dear Reader, are a wardress - girl that grew up in the Academy for wardresses and posesses special powers that come from dragons. Wardress is born each time dragon kills someone - this way they become something like parents for wardresses.Charles is bound to the other main couple in my story, but I wanted to give him some more love :)Hope you enjoy!





	Read through You - Charles x Reader

Wardress. This one word seemed like a curse for somebody like you. If you could choose, you’d prefer to never use your amazing powers again. Why weren’t you born as druid? It’d be less painful to become dragon’s enemy than their wardress. Especially since you’ve fallen in love with the one you were supposed to protect.  
  
“I’m back” you heard a voice coming from the entrance to the hut you shared with Charles. It was actually a year from now since you’ve been living together in the secluded place in the mountains.  
  
“Oh, hello Charles” you replied quickly, trying to cast away the bad mood. Dragons were capable of feeling what wardress thought. You had to hide your real feelings well or make his mind busy with something else. “How was your flight? If you’re hungry, I’ve just made a stew.”  
  
“Good, thank you” he replied making it clear for you to prepare a meal. He was rather a man of few words, so you had to learn to understand him without them. Surprisingly, it wasn’t really hard.  
  
“I’m glad you’re back. It makes me worried when I’m not around to do my job” you said casually while placing his plate on the table. Charles sat on the chair and proceeded to eat without a word. He was really handsome man, with raven hair shaven on the sides while the rest of it was tied in a ponytail. He wore only pants, without even shoes, as he usually transformed into the enormous black beast whenever he was outside. You felt blessed to be able to see him in his human form, but that was also the source of your pain. His golden eyes suddenly looked straight at you with piercing gaze.  
  
“What happened?” he asked, making your heart nearly jump out of your chest.  
  
“Huh? Nothing, I was just thinking how I don’t like you being away since I’m your guard” you replied, as always sticking to half-truth. Lying to the dragon wasn’t the smartest idea.  
  
“Ah…” he replied, choosing to take interest in eating again. “I met your father today” he added after a while, making you drop the spoon you were holding.  
  
“I’m sorry?” you nearly screamed. Your nervousness rose above any possible level. If he knew which dragon was your father, did it mean that they could be family? Did it mean that you two were related? This was your biggest fear, right next to breaking the vow of celibacy.  
  
“Your father wanted to summon you. I didn’t agree.”  
  
What?! You put your arms on the table, facing Charles directly. You weren’t able to hide your emotions nor to stand without supporting yourself. He looked at you and nodded.  
  
“You’re mine. I’m sorry but I won’t give you to your father” he claimed and stood up to hold you by your arms. His sudden touch and cold gaze made you cry in no time. You couldn’t hold back all your fear and love anymore. What did he meant? Was he trying to tell you he liked you? Who the hell was your father? Your chest ached with every breath while you desperately tried to hold back your tears.  
  
“(Y/n)” his calm, low voice made you freeze. The way he spoke your name left sweet ache on your heart. His warm hands moved to your shoulders, trying to pull you closer, but you refused. This simple gesture was like jumping into a cold river.  
  
“I apologize, I shouldn’t get so emotional about it” you put on a fake smile and took a few steps back. “It’s just that I never had a family I guess. Please don’t mention such things anymore” you asked, desperately hoping he didn’t find out what you really thought.  
  
“(Y/n)” he said again with the same sweet voice, flooding your chest with pain.  
  
“Please” you whispered faintly, biting your lip and clenching your fists to distract yourself from emotions. However he didn’t listen and approached you once again. This time he embraced you with one of his arms, while the second lifted your chin up. He held you too strong for you to move. Your fearful eyes met his always calm ones only for a second before he lowered himself to place a single, slow kiss on your lips.  
  
“You are mine, silly. Don’t make me repeat that” he whispered into your ear in low, husky voice once your lips parted. “Stop it” he added softly once he looked at you again, wiping your cheeks from tears. You didn’t understand what happened. All you knew was that you loved him more than anyone in the world and that you weren’t allowed to even think about it. If any dragon showed up in the nearby… They’d kill you.  
  
“You… I-I can’t…” you managed to say. “Please stop it…” you begged him.  
  
“No” he answered. “You are neither my family nor my slave” he stated. You couldn’t read through him since he sounded like it was an order.  
  
“I am your wardress!” you nearly yelled at him. Didn’t he understand? Even if he wasn’t your family, which made you overjoyed, you still vowed to protect him.  
  
“Silly. I will release you from all your vows except for one - swear that you will stay with me forever. I spoke to your father to take his place in the dragon’s council. I am now in power to protect you from any harm” he explained slowly, caressing your cheek all the time. “I only need you to say that you want to be with me…” he added at the end, looking at you with longing… This was the first time his golden eyes were affectionate towards you.  
  
“Charlie…” you whispered, still stunned. “So you were reading through me all the time… Should’ve guessed sooner…” you said, giving up on inside thoughts. It was like getting rid of some chains that tied your chest painfully. “I’m scared. Like really, really scared… I can’t help it since I know I’m not allowed to fall in love with you. But at the same time I know that I do and I will never leave you side. Even if I’m going to be punished for that.”  
  
Now he was clearly irritated. You were surprised as Charles barely showed up this many emotions at one time.  
  
“I’m really glad I am able to read your thoughts. I already told you that you’re going to be safe. Annoying girl” he sighed and kissed you once again, this time more forcefully, like he was trying to let you know that this was the only punishment for your forbidden emotions. All the love and joy you had for him flooded you from head to toes. However, soon you patted his shoulders to make him let you go. You were catching the air heavily since he made you completely breathless.  
  
“You’re doing it on purpose!” you whined.  
  
“I am” he smiled faintly, tucking your hair behind your ear. “But I can do whatever I want to my lover.”  
  
You never thought you’d be able to hear such words from him. The tears of joy gathered in the corners of your eyes, but before they could flow down your cheeks, Charles hugged you tight, whispering some spells in unknown language into your hair. All you knew his voice was sweet, just like the delicate smell of his warm skin. He loved you just like you loved him – you could read that as easily as he was reading you.


End file.
